


Immortality

by Empty Infinity (Just_Your_Average_Box_Fan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Drabble, Gen, I don't know how to rate this, Immortality, Kind of sad in a strange way, No graphic descriptions or specific character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Your_Average_Box_Fan/pseuds/Empty%20Infinity
Summary: Definition of IMMORTAL: Not mortal; not liable or subject to death; undying.





	Immortality

Death is a concept humans have trouble grasping. We do not know what happens when we close our eyes for the final time, draw our last breaths. We don't _want_ to know, either.

Human instinct is to keep living. No matter what, our actions almost always aim to keep ourselves alive and well. Life is something that all living creatures chase after, always trying to keep, despite our incredibly weak grip on it. If a species didn't have instinct telling them to keep living, that species would lose the will to live, and they'd all disappear. All creatures will die eventually, but we actively fight that day as far into the future as possible.

In some stories, heroes are gifted with immortality for their great deeds.

Immortality is something all creatures want. It means they never have to feel their heart stop beating. It means they've won in this fight against death.

But what is the cost for such a wonderful thing?

Everyone that person knows and cares about will die.

Life is a river. Each person is on their own boat. They climb into their boat at the source of the river, and ride to the end- a waterfall, where they fly off the edge, never to be seen again. A person with immortality would be someone who climbed out of their boat, and came ashore. They would not be carried over the waterfall like all the others.

But they'd have to watch their loved ones fall down in the crashing waves.

They might make new friends- but those new friends would eventually fall over the edge too. If you become immortal, you've won when it comes to instinct- the innate thoughts that keep us alive. But you've lost when it comes to emotional stability. One person can only take so much loss.

Someone with immortality might begin to wish they could die. That they could finally rejoin all those they've lost.

Humans dream of immortality. But if you think about it, never dying really just isn't worth it. Immortality is more of a punishment than a reward.

 

All creatures will die eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I read some stories featuring immortal characters and the depression they dealt with and was inspired to write this.


End file.
